Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3575890-20170731065422
I was SO happy the Jany meeting was instantaneous. I was worried it would be left until the end of the episode and I’d have to wait another week for some substantial interaction, but instead, it was happening in a matter of minutes as though even the writers themselves could NOT wait any more longer than we could. Everyone and their mother has been anticipating this moment and it did NOT disappoint. I died a little when Mel said she brought ice and fire together. This just solidifies that the title of this franchise is an allusion to Jon and Dany’s alliance and that they have been destined to meet since the start. All of the times their scenes were coordinated back to back was not coincidental. This was planned and has been a long time coming. Needless to say, all of my expectations were met considerably. I am not just saying this out of the biased fact that they could have had a second of interaction only and I would have still been worshiping at their altar; I truly LOVE their dynamic already. Jon refuses to be acknowledged as less than her equal and has already challenged her in ways that nobody else has ever attempted. He does not fear her and he has yet to respect her the way that her council does, but he will. Oh, he WILL. Dany, on the other hand, is so determined to project this image of an unconquerable force to be reckoned with to Jon based on her uncertainty of him, that she pretty much validated his expectations of her being somewhat of a tyrant akin to her lunatic father, although I’m sure he sees now that there’s a distinct difference that sets her apart from him - namely, the fact that she didn’t just fly straight to King’s Landing with dragons ablazing and her massive army in tow like she very well COULD have if she wasn’t, you know, actually a good person with morals and diplamacy. Nevertheless, the both of them had their minds made up about each other before even exchanging a single word; ergo, the tension was inevitable as it was palpable. Oh so, fucking stunningly palpable. In spite of their vast differences and their preconceived perceptions of one and other rooted in the brief history of bad blood between their families, their white-hot chemistry already surpasses that of any they’ve had with anyone else from my point of view. The sexual tension positively radiates off the screen and they haven’t yet even remotely moved past the stage of mutual detestation. It’s a rough starting point, but it piques my intrigue to see how their relationship will develop from here. To top it off, Dany’s scathing remark to Tyrion, “You said you liked him” was the cherry on top. The sass, the shade, her fury, his stubbornness – god, I loved this so much. Also, Dany’s tangent beginning with her feminist manifesto of ‘don’t hold a daughter responsible for the actions of her father’ (because god knows, too many women have suffered for the crimes of men) to ‘this is where I have been, this is what I have seen, this is what I have endured and overcome; this is all I have done to rightfully earn my place as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms’ was EVERYTHING. One day, I want the full transcript engraved on my headstone. Moving on, even though I could talk about Jon and Dany for another few paragraphs at least… I dreaded what Cersei had up her sleeve for Ellaria and her daughter because as much as I have lost respect for them for killing an innocent girl out of spite for the crimes of her mother that she was in no way responsible for, I anticipated some brutal torture scene that I was certain would cross over into sexual violence. Instead, Cersei made it exactly eye-for-an-eye. It was still a very brutal punishment for the both of them, but I was shocked there was no blood shed. I was certain Cersei had grotesque indescribable pain in mind; instead, she went for psychological torture to subject her enemy to the same torment she caused her. I should have known. It’s such a Cersei thing to do. Sansa reunited with Bran at last! I was over the moon, but I also felt so disheartened knowing that Bran was only days late from seeing his older brother. Damn you, show! Why must your timing suck so much? Tyrion and Jon – and eventually Dany – is already my new OT3. I cannot wait to see this three-way relationship take shape. I have always loved the tongue-in-cheek dynamic between Jon and Tyrion. They sass each other enough already, but add Dany, Queen of Sass, to the mix and we will have pure gold. Cersei, don’t be foolish. You are way too smart to trust a cretin like Euron. Olenna went out the same way she was introduced: like a motherfucking BOSS! Her confession that she’d kept to herself for so long, but clearly was ITCHING to reveal, was spine-tingling. You could see the triumph in her eyes as she positively reveled in every moment of that memory. She passed knowing that at least she did something to avenge her grandchildren. Queen of Thorns has left the building, and it’s bittersweet, but she’s got NO regrets. Jaime is the voloqar. It is so clear that he is the one prophesized to kill Cersei. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he sees how far she’s spiraled into insanity. He knows of the threats she poses to King’s Landing and all of Westeros. He will be the one to repeat history by killing her for the good of the realm and then probably driving his sword into himself afterwards because as they came into the world together, they will leave it together. It is the Lannister way. I have the strongest feeling that Cersei will not survive to see another season. As much as I love her, I'm at peace with it. She has fallen too far past the point of any semblance of redemption and her reign needs to end. My prediction is she will die in the finale and Dany will seat the throne just in time for the white walkers to breach the Wall marking the beginning of the final chapter that we've all been waiting for. It's going to be epic!